The Power Of The Wolf
by Littleheartache
Summary: The Ancient Ones have the power to turn into large wolves and they live in the kingdom of Lunar, but when a rebel group attack, the prince has to flee. Where does he go ? What will he do ? And what does this all have to do with Merlin ? (Sorry rubbish at summaries) Royal!Merlin au
1. Prologue

Prologue.

Long ago, not too far from the grand city of Camelot, was a forest unlike any other. This was the forest of the Ancient Ones.

The Ancient Ones were a group of people who lived in the ways of the Earth and in turn were bestowed the historic gift of the Wolf. The gift of the Wolf was given to the Ancient Ones by Artio, the goddesses of wildlife and protector of the forest. The gift allowed the Ancient Ones to shape shift into the form of a large wolf.

When in human form they were distinguished by their Tribal Wolf tattoo on their upper arm that they received on their 16th birthday.

The Ancient Ones grew with the Earth and eventually ended up creating their own civilization where Ancient Ones, sorcerers and non-magical people could live together in peace. The kingdom of Lunar was born.

When the Great Purge hit the land under the iron reign of Uther Pendragon, the kingdom of Lunar was cut off from the rest of the Albion.

The kingdom of Lunar stayed hidden to keep its people, the ways of the Earth and magic safe, eventually Uther destroyed pretty much all record of the kingdom and the great kingdom fell into myth.

Unbeknownst to the world, the kingdom of Lunar would return along with their prince. His name, Merlin.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

It was a bright summer's morning in the city of Lunar and the people of the city were waking up to start their day. The castle of Lunar was made of pure white stone which stood for the purity in the city and seemed to illuminate under the sunlight.

Around the castle were the small, humble homes of those who lived in the great city. Small, wooden markets and magnificent, bright flowers started to open in the morning sun.

The flag of Ambrosius swayed in the summer breeze and there was the slight humming of magic in the air.

By the grand stairs to the castle stood a fountain of a wolf which glistened under the sunlight and sat on its edge were two knights of the Prince's Pack.

The two knights named Caleb and Edon sat waiting for the shouts of their prince due to their latest prank.

Edon was a muscular man, his size intimidating but he still had a large heart. He had short, dark brown hair that laid slightly to one side on his head and memorizing grey eyes.

Caleb had a lesser muscular figure compared to Edon but he two had a heart of the same size, the person who held the biggest space in this knight's heart was the prince.

They didn't have to wait too long till they could hear prince Merlin's shouts echoing over the courtyard.

Remus staggered down the castle steps laughing with an empty bucket in between his hands. "Did you do it?" Asked Caleb, his ash brown hair grazed the tips of his ears in the morning wind.

"Oh...You...Should'ave...Seen his...Face.. It was PRICELESS!" He wheezed out between laughs.

Remus was the biggest prankster of the group, followed closely by the prince and Caleb. However, he could turn very serious when the time was needed, like if a threat was posed to those he cared about. Remus had dark blond hair and warm, green eyes that told his life story.

Caleb and Edon turned their gazes towards each other and promptly burst out into fits of laughter two.

"What's so funny?" Asked Randell as he walked over to the three laughing knights.

Randell was the oldest of the Prince's Pack and cared a great deal for the prince. He had a confident posture and short almond blond hair.

On cue prince Merlin came down the castle steps dripping wet. His dark, raven hair stuck to his forehead and his night clothes clung to his skinny, but muscular frame.

"REMUS, IM BLODDY SOAKED!" Shouted the prince smiling.

"Ha, should have got your lazy ass out of bed then. Shouldn't you?" Replied Remus still laughing at his friend.

"Remus, still playing pranks on the poor Prince?" Asked Randell, smiling at the Prince that became like a younger brother to him.

"Aww come on Randell the little cub needed awake up call." Interjected Caleb, putting a hand on the princes soaked shoulder.

"Sire? Prince Merlin, the king has requested you join him in the throne room as soon as you can." Said the servant, bowing to his prince and walking off.

"I'll see you mutts later!" Called Merlin as he made his way back to his chambers to get ready to meet his father in the throne room.

In the throne room Merlin's father King Balinor, the Princes Pack, some knights and Rafe all waited for the Prince.

The Prince's Pack are the Prince's most closest friends and knights, they are all Ancient Ones who all bore their marks on their upper left shoulders.

Rafe is the court physician, trusted friend and advisor to the king. Rafe isn't an Ancient One even though his mother was and he was there for the king and prince after their mother and wife, Hunith, died.

The prince entered the throne room now dry and dressed in a dark blue sleeveless tunic, that showed his tribal wolf tattoo. A pair of black trousers with a silver belt round his waist and a pair of black boots that had shining silver buckles. Blue and silver, the colours of Lunar.

"Sorry father, I had to get dry after _somebody"_ the Prince shot Remus a look. "Emptied a bucket of water on me." Merlin greeted after he gave his father a small bow.

"That's ok son. You did smell a bit." replied Balinor with a fond smile on his face.

The crowd sniggered a bit at the common father - son teasing.

"There have been reports that Ulric is assembling a group of rebel Ancient Ones in an attempt to make an attack against the throne."

Merlin growled at the name of the man who killed his mother, "Wont he ever give up?"

"Sadly no. He believes that the Ancient Ones should rule over everything and he won't stop till he gets it."

"Then he must be stopped before he causes more harm to the people of Lunar." Merlin told his father.

This was why the people loved Merlin, he loved his people. He always wants what's best for them no matter the cost to himself.

"I know my son, we will discuss tactics and a plan tomorrow." Merlin gave a small bow and left the throne room not too concerned about the events that were just discussed.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

It was that very same night that Ulric attacked the castle. It wasn't just a pack of rebel Ancient Ones as first thought; it was also a large army of sorcerers who were promised an attack against the magic hating Uther Pendragon if Ulric gained the Lunar throne.

The attack took everyone by surprised and Ulric quickly had the upper hand.

Merlin was rudely awoken during the middle of the night by the alarm bells ringing. As he stole a quick glance out his chamber window Merlin could see the approaching army, the faint glow of their torches shone in the clear night. Without a second thought Merlin got quickly changed and grabbed his sword in record time.

By the time he had reached the courtyard the army had already arrived and were fighting strong against the Lunar knights. Merlin fought bravely alongside his fellow Ancient Ones, sorcerers and knights all trying to defend their homes and king.

Back inside the castle the king walked down the corridor towards the losing battle prepared to fight as he did so he passed Randell, who was helping more citizens to the safety of the castle walls.

"Randell. Ulric plans on ending the Ambrosius reign. That means killing Merlin and I cannot bare to lose him as I did Hunith. We are losing this battle; please take Merlin away from here to some where safe. I beg of you Randell do whatever it takes to get Merlin somewhere safe."

"Of course sire. I love Merlin as a younger brother and I would do anything to keep him safe, but where should we go?"

"Somewhere close, perhaps Camelot. I could send word to an old friend, Gaius, he could watch over Merlin. That way when the time comes we can call for him to come home and if he gets into trouble we can easily rescue him." Said the king trying to lighten the mood.

"Of course sire, would you like me to say with him?" Asked Randell.

"As much as it pains me to say it but no. We must keep Merlin out of sight and the best way to do that is to try and not draw attention to him, if he has knights with him it will do the complete opposite."

"I understand. I'll grab him a pack and get him out straight away, my lord." Randell said in a strong voice, even though the thought of leaving Merlin saddened him deeply.

As the king and knight started to part ways, the king turned back and said in confidence to the knight "Remember Randell we may lose this battle but we won't lose this war." Then he turned and went to fight in the battle raging outside.

Shortly after, Randell found Merlin in the Great Hall, which had been temporally turned in to a hospital wing for those injured in the battle raging outside. As he spotted the bandage tied around the prince's arm he quickened his pace towards the boy.

"Merlin, what happened?" Asked Randell slightly worried for his friend.

"Nothing Randell. Just a scratch, I wouldn't even be here if Edon didn't drag me here" replied Merlin already getting up to go back to the battle.

"Sire wait. At least let me get you a draught for the pain before you go back" Rafe said as he went over to a bench full of foul concoctions.

"Merlin we need to get you out of the city, it's just too dangerous." Randell told the prince in a soft voice.

"What! No my people need me to stay here and fight."

"Merlin it's not safe, please you're father told me to get you out."

"I don't care Randell I need to stay here and fight."

Without another word Randell turned to around and walked over to Rafe, who was still looking for the right potion.

"Rafe, could you do me a favor and slip Merlin a sleeping draught?"

"Why would I need to do that?" Asked the physician.

"Because the king has asked me to get Merlin away from the battle and we both know he won't go willingly"

"Of course Randell. Keep him safe." With that said the knight and the physician made their way over to the prince.

"Drink this Merlin, it's for the pain." Rafe told the prince as he eyed up the green, lumpy looking potion.

Promptly after downing the potion Merlin's eyes began to droop with exhaustion.

It was the early hours of the next day that Merlin finally began to wake in the forest outside of the city walls.

"Erg, what happened?" Inquired Merlin, who was still not entirely awake.

"I had to get you away from the city." replied Randell simply, poking the embers of the small fire with the end of a moldy stick.

"What! You had to get me out the city, so you drugged me!" Shouted Merlin whose voice was slowly rising.

"Yes Merlin. It's too late to go back now, so you might as well go to Camelot. And when it's safe we will call for you again." The words slowly sunk in and Merlin's shoulders sunk in defeat.

"You must promise me Randell that you will protect my father and call me as soon as I can return or if things get any worse."

"Merlin loo..." Started Randell who was quickly interrupted by the prince.

"No Randell you must promise me."

"Fine I promise." the knight said with a sigh.

There was a moment of silence before Merlin asked "Where do I go?"

"You are to go to Camelot. You're father has sent a letter to Gaius, an old friend of his. You must stay out of sight Merlin, no one is to know of who you are. I presume I don't have to tell you Camelot's views on magic ether."

"Fine, I will head there now, if I'm lucky I'll make it there by the evening of the third day. You take the horse back to Lunar, keep safe and please Randell protect my kingdom."

"Of course sire. Don't worry Merlin you will return, I will make sure of it even if I have to drag you back to Lunar myself."

With a small smile they parted ways, both not knowing when they would see each other again.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

It had been three long, tiring years since Merlin came to the city of Camelot. He never thought he would be there that long, but then he never thought he'd make friends there etheir. He expected he'd be able to go home after the first year especially after Uther died and Arthur was made king, but with no such luck.

Merlin was starting to lose hope of ever going home and was worrying about what had become of his friends, his kingdom...His father.

It was another normal morning for Merlin, but as he let his mind wonder as he walked to Arthur's chamber with his freshly cooked breakfast, he started to remember his time in Lunar and a certain prank Remus had played on him. An evil smile found its way onto Merlin face.

Merlin quietly opened the door to Arthur's chamber. Trying his best not to wake him, Merlin gently placed the kings breakfast on the table and picked up the fresh pail of water he gathered from the well. He tiptoed over to the king and empty the context of the bucket all over his sleeping form.

"AHHHH!" Shouted Arthur as he jolted up from his bed covered in cold water. Merlin, knowing this wouldn't end well, made a quick exit as he ran all the way to the courtyard.

Arthur was drenched. Still hazy from sleep it was unclear to him about what exactly happened, what he did know was someone emptied a bucket of water on him and that certain someone had a mop of black hair. _Merlin._

"You, help me get dressed. I have a servant to deal with." The king said to a random servant in the corridor as he poked his head out of his chamber door.

Merlin literally ran into Gwaine as he tried to make his escape from Arthur's chambers after his little prank.

"Whoa, Merlin. What's got you in such a hurry, is the princess making you clean his socks again?" Asked the usually drunken knight.

"Well I may have pulled an itsy bitsy pank on Arthur this morning. That may or may not have involved me pouring a bucket of water on him...While he was still asleep." Replied Merlin as he shifted from foot to foot making quick glances over his shoulder to check there was no angry king following. "So for that reason I need to hide from Arthur, can you pretend I've been here with you all morning ?"

"Of course Merlin. What are friends for?" Gwaine said as he clapped him on the back and the two made their way over to the training field.

Arthur found Merlin out in the training field along with Gwaine, Percival, Leon and Elyan.

"Mer_lin_" purred the king. "Where were you this fine morning" Arthur asked in a obviously faked, sweet voice.

"Oh I was here with Gwaine all morning, um helping him, um practice" Merlin told Arthur, try his best to keep a neutral facial expression though he was dieing to burst out laughing.

"Even if that was true Merlin, shouldn't you have been doing something else. Like I don't know, serving your king?"

"Oh, um, yeah" but Arthur cut him off by raising a hand.

"I don't want to know Merlin but after a certain incident this morning with a bucket of water, I think it would be a great idea for us to go on a lovely hunting trip" grinned Arthur knowing just how much Merlin hated hunting.

Merlin grumbled as Arthur walked away, but as soon as he was out of sight himself and the rest of the Knights Of The Round Table burst into fits of laughter.

* * *

**AN- **That's that chapter done. I really hope you guys are enjoy this story, I'm surprise at how many people have read, review, followed ect and I'd like to thank you all for it.

As usually if you have any questions, comments, criticism, hints, ideas there all welcome just leave a comment :)


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Now, Merlin would be lying if he said he wasn't bored. He was actually bored out of his head! Merlin, Arthur and the Knights Of The Round Table had been out on a hunt all morning and so far all they had caught was a couple of hares.

Merlin gazed at the forest around him, entranced by the way the sunbeams bounced off the green leafs. He wanted nothing more than to turn in to wolf form and run in between the trees, feeling the warm sun on his jet black fur and the fresh earth beneath his paws. It had been too long.

Merlin was pulled out of his day dreaming by Elyan calling out to Arthur. "Sire come look, over herenat these tracks"

"Elyan unless there deer tracks I don't really..." He trailed off as his eyes landed on the abnormally large, wolf prints in the mud. The rest of the hunting party had gathered round now, all wonder what was so special about these prints. They were all silent.

Until Gwaine let out a low whistle.

"What do you think made them, there bloody huge!"

"I don't know, but what ever they are there probably dangerous so keep an eye out." Arthur turned to face Merlin " What do you think Mer_lin,_ you usually have some thing to say about this things."

But Merlin didn't answer he just stared, pale faced at the tracks.

_'No_' he thought _'No,no,no,no,no. They're not suppose to be here. They're not suppose to be anywhere near here!_' Merlin thought frantically. _'These must be Ulric's and his little gangs tracks, there's no way my pack would be here, would they?' _

"Merlin are you okay?" Asked the king a hint of worry etched in his voice.

"Uh, yeah I'm fine. Your still not planning on camping out here with what ever that thing is, on the lose?" Asked Merlin a bit worried, in case it was Ulric.

"Awww don't tell me you're scared of the big bad wolf Merlin."

Merlin sorted '_oh if only you knew_'.

It was late by the time they finally decided to set up camp and Merlin was sat around the fire cooking their diner. Merlin had been skittish since they spotted the tracks, this hadn't gone unnoticed by the rest of the group.

"Merlin, are you okay mate?" Gwaine asked his friend.

"Huh, oh yeah I'm fine thanks"

"You sure mate, you don't seem all that with it."

"Yeah I'm just tired I guess." Merlin replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

After they had all eaten there meals, they settled down for the night oblivious to what lay in the forest around them.

* * *

**AN- **Sorry such a short chapter but I thought this was the best place to cut this off and start the next chapter.

Once again thank you for the reviews, follows, favourites ect the mean a lot. I hope you keep reading.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Merlin was awoken in the morning by the sound of twigs snapping under a pair of feet. Big feet. _Being an Ancient One had its pluses when it came to hearing._

Glancing around the camp to check if anyone else was awake, Merlin clambered out of his bed roll and out into the forest to investigate.

Merlin glided in and out of the trees as he searched for the source of the sound. Not long into his searching, Merlin came across a large, auburn wolf. One he swore he seen long ago.

'_Caleb?_' Merlin spoke through the telepathic link, that Ancient Ones used to talk while in wolf form. _'Caleb, is that you?'_

The wolf in question just stared, unable to form an answer to the simple question asked to him.

As Merlin took a step closer to his old friend, his hand slightly outstretched he was broken from his trance by a voice.

"Merlin, Merlin you idiot where are you ?!"

"I'm here Arthur !"

'_Caleb. Go. Go!'_ Merlin thought to the wolf, while flapping his arms in a shooing motion.

Arthur came through the tree line behind Merlin. "Merlin, what are you doing away from camp?"

"Nothing, I just thought I heard something. Were you worried about me ?" Asked Merlin with a teasing smile on his face, trying to change the subject.

"No! Why would I be?" Said Arthur as he turned to make his way back to camp. Merlin turned one last time to where he had seen the wolf and made his way back to camp with Arthur.

After they got back, they packed up camp and got ready to make their way back to Camelot. During the whole trip Merlin couldnt stop his mind from wondering back to Caleb, the wolf he had seen in the forest.

'_I wonder what he's doing here. Was that really him? Did I just image him?' _Merlin thought to himself.

When they arrived back in Camelot, he hopped straight off his horse and made his way swiftly to Gaius' chambers, not noticing the curious glances that were shot his way.

"Hey princess, what do you thinks up with Merlin?" Asked Gwaine curiosity and a hint of worry etched in his voice.

"I dont know, but I intend to find out." Arthur said as he also made his way to Gaius' chambers.

"Gaius?" Called Merlin, as he entered his mentors chambers.

"Ahhh Merlin youre back. Merlin what's the matter ?" Asked Gaius.

"Well we went on a hunt, you know what Arthurs like. Then Elyan spotted a wolf print, but it wasnt a normal wolf print . Then the next morning I saw Caleb, Gaius. Caleb. " Rambled Merlin quite fantically.

"Whoa, my boy slow down. Now what was this about a wolf print?"

"It was an Ancient One print Gaius."

"Ancient One print, are you sure Merlin?"

"Of course im sure Gaius." Replied Merlin, aspirated.

"Whats an Ancient One?" Asked a voice from the door, both ocupents turned to face the door.

"ARTHUR!" Arthur raised an eyebrow. "Oh um they're um" Merlin turned to Gaius for help.

"Sire, they are a group of people who have been bestowed the ancient power to turn into a large wolves."

"Right and you think there maybe some in the forest, by Camelot?"

"Yes sire, It could explain the large wolf prints you stumbled across on your hunting trip." Replied Gaius shooting a glance at Merlin who had seem to have paled.

"Ok, Merlin gather Leon, Percival, Elyan and Gwaine. I'm holding a Round Table meeting" Arthur said, then he turned and left. Merlin shot Gaius a look till they both left two.

Everyone was gathered, sat around the Round Table. Arthur was sat with Guinevere to his left and Merlin to his right. The rest of the table from Merlin went Gwaine, Percival, Leon and Elyan.

Gaius came in though the door with a heavy, dusty book in between his hands, as he entered the hall Arthur stood.

"Gaius did you find anything?" Inquired the king.

"Yes I did sire, I found this." Said the physician as he laid the book onto the table.

"And what exactly is that ?" As Gwaine as he lent back in his chair.

"That Gwaine has the answers to the unnatural wolf tracks we found in the forest." At Arthur's answer everyone seemed to lean forward in anticipation, apart from Merlin.

"We'll what does it say?" Asked Elyan, Arthur turned to Gaius.

"It says here" Gaius opened the book to a pacific page. "That the Ancient Ones were given the power to change into large wolves by the goddess of the forest."

"werewolves then?" Asked Leon.

"No, Ancient Ones are nothing like werewolves. They take the perfect form of a wolf, unlike werewolves who have a de figured form. They also have full control over their mind and bodies when in wolf form, unlike werewolves who have none. They also don't change on full moons they can choose when and when not they wish to go into this form." Explained Gaius.

"And this is what you think we seen in the forest? " Asked Arthur.

"Yes sire I'm most certain."

"Do you think they pose a threat?" Merlin recoiled a bit, he hated idea of Arthur seeing him as a threat.

Even though in the past two years Arthur had eased up to the idea of magic, Merlin still hadn't told him about his past, nor his own magic.

"No, most likely not sire. You see there is the kingdom of Lunar, not to far from Camelot, where the Ancient Ones live alongside other people. They have not apposed a threat before and I do not see why they need to now." Gaius told Arthur his eyes going quickly to Merlin.

"Lunar, I have heard that name before. it's just a myth though right?"

"No sire, after the purge your father destroyed all evidence of Lunar, a part from this book, and it eventually fell into myth except for the people who still know of it." Explained Gaius.

"Alright we will leave it for now. In two days we will go and patrol the forest, if the tracks have gotten any closer to the city or there has been reports of attack we hunt this Ancient One down. If none are found we leave it but we keep an eye out. Understood?"

There was a chorus of "yes sire" before everyone got up and left the hall, Merlin and Gaius left last.

"Tomorrow night I'll go look for Caleb and find out what's going on." Declared Merlin in a hush whisper to Gaius.

"Are you sure it was him?"

"I don't know but something is defiantly going on and I intend on finding out"

But Merlin didn't have to wait too long till he found out what was going on.

* * *

**AN- **Heres a longer chapter for you guys because I started typing it in Geography, but don't tell my teacher :)

As always thanks for the favourites, reviews, follows extra, they're very welcome and I hope you keep finding the time to send them.

I hope you continue to read.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Arthur, along with the Knights Of The Round Table and Merlin, were all on the training field practicing under the summer sun.

Arthur was on the field sparing with Leon. Percival was with Elyan. Gwaine well, he was stood slightly behind the knights who were training, chatting to Merlin who was stood by a rack of swords.

Merlin let a small smile grace his face as he watched the Arthur beat Leon.

"Ah nice try sir Leon, but just not quite good enough to beat me." Arthur said as he help Leon up off the floor.

Merlin's smile grew as he thought about deflating Arthur's ego by beating him in a sword fight, after all Merlin was actually brilliant with a sword. They just didn't know it.

They were all laughing and joking, till a group of three knights in blue and silver rode up to them.

Merlin mouth was ajar. The knights riding towards them wore light grey breaches, sleeveless chain mail, underneath they wore dark blue padded tunics with cut off sleeves and on their backs a dark blue cape with the Ambrosuis insignia by their right arms. A light grey wolf howling up to an unseen moon. Not only were the knights from Lunar they were knights of the Princes Pack.

Randell, Caleb and Remus.

They all looked the same as before except Remus, who now had a scar running down just from the tip of his eyebrow diagonal down over his eye to the tip of his cheek bone.

Randell dismounted his horse first, swiftly followed by Remus then Caleb.

"Sorry to disturb your training but we're looking for king Arthur, do any of you know where we may find him?" Asked Randell, respectful as always.

"I am him. Who wishes to know?" Arthur steps forward asking in his most regal manor.

Randell gave a small bow to Arthur and replied "We are knights of Lunar my lord and..." Randell was cut off by Caleb.

"Little cub? Is that you?" Merlin's head shot up from where he was glancing at the floor trying to go unnoticed at the use of his old nickname. Everybody from both party's looked at Merlin.

"Merlin?" Asked Remus.

"Remus." Replied Merlin knowing there was no point in hiding anymore. After he finished both Remus and Caleb began to chase him round the group of knights.

"Guys. Guys, come on. Stop." Merlin panted out between breaths just before he was rugby tackled from behind by Caleb. They rolled around on the floor for a good five minutes before Caleb finally managed to pin Merlin underneath him.

"Merlin it really is you. I thought I was going crazy when I seen you in the forest."

"It's nice to see you again mate." Remus said as he reached out his arm to help Merlin up off of the floor.

"Merlin" Randell gave him a nod of his head in respect when he arrived over to the group.

"Oh come here!" Merlin said as he pulled his old friends into a group hug, only just being able hold back the tears of happiness of seeing his friends once again.

"Merlin, do you know these knights?" Asked Arthur once the group had broken from their hug.

"Oh. Um, yeah. Arthur this is Randell, Caleb and Remus." Explained Merlin as he pointed to each knight in turn.

"Wait didn't they say they were from Lunar, that kingdom with those Ancient Ones in it?" Stated Elyan from his place stood by Percival.

"Merlin how do you know these knights?" Arthur said, his grip slightly tightening on his sword.

"When Merlin was a younger we saved him from bandits and we seen him a couple of times after that." Lied Randell hoping that Arthur would buy the story. Arthur's grip on his sword loosened once again.

"Merlin I'm glad you taught these guys a least something about fashion." Laughed Caleb as the put an arm on Percival's shoulder because he was wearing similar chain mail to the knights of Lunar. As Caleb did this his cape fell back slightly revealing his tattoo, that didn't go unnoticed by Arthur and some of his knights.

"As I was saying my lord we're here from the kingdom of Lunar. We come in peace, we only wish to bring you a warning." All eyes turned to Randell.

"And what is this warning?" Arthur's gripped his sword once again.

"We're not threatening you king Arthur, we've actually come with a warning." Growled Remus.

"Remus."sighed Randell. "It is the truth, we have come to warn you about a rebel by the name of Ulric. He plans on attacking Camelot because of its view of magic and we have come to help you, our only wish is to get rid of the scum, Ulric and return home."

"Fine if this is true we must discuss it in a more appropriate place. I will have Merlin show you to some guest chambers and we will meet in the throne room in an hour." Merlin nodded and lead the Lunar knights to their chambers.

"Leon fetch Gaius I want to find out more out this kingdom, Lunar. The rest of you meet me in the throne room immediately." Arthur said before they all departed from the training field.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Everyone was gathered in the throne room, all except for Leon, Gaius, Merlin and the knights of Lunar.

"Sire, I believe you wished to speak to me?" Inquired Gaius as he entered the throne room, followed closely by Leon.

"Yes Gaius. I wish to know everything you know about Lunar."

"Well sire...Where's Merlin?" Asked Gaius as he looked around the room.

"He's fine Gaius, we just had some knights from Lunar arrive and he's just showing them to their rooms."

"What is it you wish to know then sire?"

"We'll first I wish to know if there is any of these Ancient Ones as knights of Lunar?"

"Yes, there were some sire. Lunar's army was made up of Ancient Ones, sorcerers and non-magic people. They believe that a man should be based on merit alone."

"Of course. Is there any way to distinguish these Ancient Ones from other people?"

"They can be distinguished by a tribal tattoo of a wolf on their upper arm."

"Gaius, would you be able to identify this tattoo?"

"Yes sire but I'm not sure why there would be need for this"

"One of the knights from the party had a tattoo on his upper left arm and I wish to know if they are one of those Ancient Ones."

"Of course, sire"

Shortly after Gaius and Leon took their place beside King Arthur the Lunar knights came into the throne room along with Merlin. The knights had all deposited their capes but still stayed in armour, each one having a tribal wolf tattoo on their upper left arms.

"Would you care to explain about this Ulric that is meaning to attack?" Asked Arthur.

"Yes sire. I'm afraid though I shall have to tell you the whole story for you to truly understand and it can be quite long." Replied Randell

"Of course."

"Well Lunar was a peaceful kingdom, we hardly ever had any trouble and we never caused any. When the Great Purge came across the land and we heard the news of all the Dragonlords being killed our king, also a Dragonlord, was worried that King Uther would try and do the same to the Ancient Ones. Due to Lunar being the only place where Ancient Ones lived he decided it would be better to cut off Lunar from the rest of Albion.

This led to an argument with in the court. Ulric, once a member of the court, argued with the king wanting to know why we wouldn't fight. The king simply said it wasn't for us to be involved and increase the blood shed.

Ulric wouldn't have any of this he believes that Ancient Ones are better then everyone and are born to rule, not be put down by what he called a 'pathetic king'.

He was twisted, he soon gathered a group of rebels in an attempt to take the throne so he could lead an attack against Camelot. At first there was only a small number and they weren't to much of a threat, until one day one of the rebels shot a cross bow through our beloved queens heart while she was out on a ride." At this all the knights from Lunar bowed their heads in respect and Merlins eyes were full of unshed tears, that went unnoticed by everyone.

"He gathered more and more followers. Eventually even got sorcerers to joined his cause, he promised them an attack against Camelot if he got the throne and about three years ago he held an attack against the castle.

We were unprepared for the attack and Ulric quickly had the upper hand. The king made the prince flee for protection, though he didn't want to go." A small smile filled Randells face as he remembered Merlin back when he was prince.

"After he left we were over thrown for a couple of months" At this Merlin looked towards Randell. _Why wasn't I told of this?_. He thought.

"But we managed to take the kingdom back." Randell said, answering Merlin's unspoken question.

"By this time our prince had been gone for a year and the late King Uther had past away."

"About time." Grumbled Caleb under his breath just loud enough for Merlin and Remus to hear.

"So Ulric didn't have a reason to attack Camelot anymore so he decided to leave it, or so we thought. He continued to fight against the Lunar throne though saying our king was weak."

"Which is a complete outrage." Spoke Remus. " Our king is a hundred times the man Ulric will ever be and our prince is easily double that." The Lunar knights all nodded their heads in agreement and Merlin just blushed.

"But eventually Ulric decided that you king Arthur, were the same as your father. He decided that you must be overthrown and his followers didn't disagree, many of them want revenge for the lost of loved ones. We believe that Ulric is planning to attack by the end of the week and we wish to help. We want rid of Ulric so we can finally have our prince return."

"Of course." Replied Arthur after the long explanation." If you wish you are more then welcome to stay in the castle if you want to stay and fight against Ulric."

"That is much appreciated my lord, we can also send word to the Lunar army to help fight against Ulric if you wish it."

"That would be most helpful to the cause but if you don't mind me asking why didn't your king and more knights come with you?" Asked Arthur.

"We'll if I'm true-full my lord we weren't sure how you would react to our presence due to the views of our kingdom and the type of people that live there."

"That is understandable, you may go back to your chambers to rest, we will also like you to attended meetings when we discuss about that attack."

"Of course sire." The knights all bowed and left.

Once they were gone Gwaine said "So, what do you think of them then?"

"They don't seem to be of any threat." Arthur then turned towards Gaius. "What about their tattoos Gaius?"

"They do seem to be the tattoos of Ancient Ones"

"Right, I want Leon, Elyan and Percival to keep an eye on them, just incase." The said knights just nodded. "Council dismissed." As they all left the council room Arthur called to Gwaine.

"Gwaine can I speak to you for a minute." Gwaine made his way back over to Arthur's side. "Gwaine could you keep an eye on Merlin for me."

"Why, you don't think Merlin's working against you or something do you!?" Gwaine asked outraged that Arthur would think anything like that about Merlin.

"What! Of course not! It's just Merlin seems close to them, I don't want to see him hurt."

Gwaine nodded in understanding, he felt the same. " I knew you cared princess' called Gwaine over his shoulder as he walked down the corridor.

Arthur shook his head, it was going to be a long week.

* * *

**AN-** I'm sorry to any reviews I didn't reply to, I do try and reply to them all but Ive been busy with school work. I'll retry and reply in the future they are much appreciated.

I have a picture of what the tribal wolf tattoo looks like but I don't know if I can upload it with the story.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

The knights from Lunar had been in Camelot for two days and all seemed to be fine, not an attack in sight.

On the third day Arthur led a patrol with the Knights Of The Round Table, the Prince's Pack and Merlin. The Knights Of The Round Table and Arthur had all eased up to the knights of Lunar and had gotten closer towards them over the past couple of days.

It was a hot day. Very hot. So when they came across a cool lake they all decided it would be a good idea to get in.

Gwaine and Caleb were first to dismount and literally jump in followed quickly by Remus, Percival and Elyan. Randell and Leon just walked into the water while Arthur cannonballed in off a large rock by the side of the river.

"Come on Merlin, the waters great!" Called Arthur to his manservant who was still up on the shore.

"No, I'm good here." Merlin called back not wanting to take of his shirt off because of his tattoo. Gwaine, on the other hand had different ideas. He ran up onto the bank, grabbed Merlin, tossed him over his shoulder and ran and threw him into the river.

"Erg Gwaine, I'm soacked." Called Merlin up to his friend who was now joining him into the water.

They all stayed in the cool water, splashing and messing around for a good two hours. When they eventually decided to get out and change into their spare clothes, the Lunar knights made an un obvious barrier between Merlin and the rest of the patrol group so they wouldn't see his Ancient One tattoo.

They were all laughing, riding back to Camelot, till an arrow shoot through the trees and straight in to Merlin's left arm.

"Arg" Merlin called as he grabbed his arm just before he fell off his horse.

"Bandits" called Leon as a group of fifteen bandits charged towards the patrol party. They quickly killed the bandits, after all they were up against some of the best warriors in the kingdom.

"Merlin!" Called Arthur as he dropped to his knees next to Merlin. Caleb and Gwaine joined him shortly after and the rest of the knights gathered around them. "It's okay Merlin, it's not that bad we just need to cut your shirt and bandage you up." Said Arthur as he tried to slow the blood flow.

"Elyan, get me the bandages and the water skins." Elyan nodded and ran to get the supplies from the horses. Arthur pulled out his dagger and was about to cut down Merlins tunic when he heard a weak voice below him.

"No Arthur, don't. M'fine." Merlin said weakly.

"Don't be an idiot Merlin you have an arrow in your arm."

"No. Don't." Merlin said as he tried to move away from Arthur, this only resulted in a jolt of pain through his arm.

Gwaine placed his hands on his friends shoulders in an effort to still his movements. "Don't be silly mate, let Arthur help you."

Elyan came back and placed the supplies next to Arthur.

"Merlin come on don't be stupid" said Arthur getting a little desperate. As he reached forward again Merlins struggles increased.

"M'fine, n'need" Merlin said.

"That's it, Merlin your not ok I need to cut off your shirt and take the arrow out. Gwaine, Percival hold him down." Percival and Gwaine got into position to hold Merlin.

"Maybe you should let me sire?" Offered Randell as he tried to help his prince from being discovered.

Arthur just ignored him and cut off Merlin's tunic. After Arthur grabbed the arrow shaft and pulled it out.

"AHHHH!" Shouted Merlin in pain.

"Shh I know, I know." Arthur said as he tried to calm the boy. He grabbed the water skin and started to pour the water over the wound, as it washed away the blood it revealed the Ancient One tattoo on Merlin's arm. Arthur froze and Randell and Remus' hands went to their swords while Caleb moved closer towards his fallen friend.

"M'sorry, I can x'plain." Merlin tried to say.

"You have a lot of explaining to do once we're back in Camelot." Arthur said through gritted teeth but no matter what he couldn't find it within himself to be too angry at Merlin.

Merlin just nodded as he drifted into oblivion.

"We need to get back to Camelot as soon as possible." The knights all noded and they all rode back to Camelot in complete silence.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine.

"Percival, take Merlin to Gaius" Arthur said to the knight when the group had finally arrived back in Camelot. Percival just nodded, picked Merlin off of the horse and carried him to the physicians chambers bridal style.

Arthur turned to face the members of the Prince's Pack who had now also dismounted. "Did you know he was one of you?"

"Yes, we did. Merlin is someone very special to us and for that reason we did not tell you." Came Randell's simple but calm reply.

"What do you mean special to you? Did you even save him from bandits when he was younger?"

"No sire, we've done so much more together and of course he's special to us. Just like he's special to you and your knights." With that said the Prince's Pack made their way to the physicians chambers.

Arthur and the rest of the Knights Of The Round Table follow closely after.

When Arthur arrived at Gaius' chambers Elyan, Percival and Leon were stood outside the door and inside the knights of Lunar were gathered round the bed where Merlin lay. Gwaine was sat on the stool next to Merlin's bed while Gaius fitted proper bandages round Merlin's wound.

"How is he Gaius?" Asked Arthur, as he stepped through the doorway.

"He's lost a bit of blood and will be weak for a few days but otherwise he is fine." Gaius told the slightly concerned king.

"And when will he wake?" On cue there was a low moan from Merlin, who started to shift on the bed.

"Hey, little cub. How you feeling?" Asked Caleb.

"I'm fine just a little thirsty." Replied Merlin, his mouth felt like it had been filled with sand.

"Here drink this." Gaius said as he handed Merlin a goblet of water. After Merlin had drank Gwaine and Gaius helped Merlin to sit up, prompting him up on a mound of pillows.

"Arthur!" Merlin said in surprise obviously not noticing the king earlier.

"Firstly, how are you feeling Merlin?" Asked Arthur as he made his way closer to the bed, Remus' hand went closer to his sword.

"Oh. Um. Fine, thanks." Replied Merlin a little weary.

"Good. Now secondly, do you want to explain why you have the same tattoo as the Ancient Ones?"

Merlin's face paled a little bit more than just blood lost. "Um. Well. You see. I. Um" Merlin stuttered.

"I want the truth Merlin." Merlin looked towards Gaius, who gave him a small nod in encouragement. Then he turned to Randell who did the same.

"I'm an Ancient One that's why I have the tattoo." Merlin mumbled, his eyes down on the sheets of the bed.

"When? When did this happen?" Arthur asked still shocked.

"I was born with the gift, just the same as any other Ancient One." Merlin said letting his eyes finally find Arthur's.

"I have to go." Arthur said as he left the chambers.

"Arthur wait I have to tell you something else!" Called Merlin, but I was already to late. Arthur had gone.

Arthur didn't visit Merlin for the rest of the day or the next day etheir, he just sat in his room. Thinking.

_'Why didn't he tell me? Does he have magic as well? Why did he leave Lunar?_' All these thoughts buzzed through his head as he sat gazing into the hearth.

On the third day Merlin went back to work and Arthur tried to avoid him, he still needed time for his head to get around all the new information. Unfortunately it wouldn't last forever.

"Are you avoiding me?" Asked Merlin later that day, as he was cleaning up around Arthur's chambers.

"Of course not Mer_lin_. I'm the king, I don't avoid people." Came Arthur's reply with a scoff.

"Look Arthur I know you must hate me right now." Arthur opened his mouth to reply but was silenced by Merlin raising his hand. "But I must tell you everything else before I let you judge me."

Arthur nodded.

" Arthur I'm also..." Merlin was cut off by the sound of the warning bells ringing out over the courtyard.

* * *

**AN - **A quick chapter before I go to bed.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten.

Arthur and Merlin shared a look. "We will talk about this later." Arthur stated before they both took off towards the courtyard.

In the courtyard the Lunar knights stood next to the Knights Of The Round Table, both parting for thier king and prince As they made their way to the front of the crowd.

On the other side of the courtyard a large group of people made their way up to the castle and stopped so there was a distance between them. The leader was easily distinguished, he stood slightly in front the rest of the group. He stood confidently, shoulders back and had an ugly aura about him.

"Ulric." Growled Caleb as he pulled his sword out of his scabbard along with the rest of the knights from Lunar.

"Look, it's the prince's precious knights. Have you come to defend the man who would kill you all in an instant?" Asked Ulric in a mocking tone.

"So, your Ulric? I would have thought I was obvious that I wouldn't kill them, seeing as they have already been here for three days." stated Arthur confidently as he took a step forward.

"Ahh, you must be the famous king Arthur Pendragon." Replied Ulric as he spat out Arthur's name.

"I am. What is your purpose here in Camelot?"

"Aww didn't the prince's mutts tell you, I'm here to offer you a proposal." Sarcasm dripping from his every word.

"And what is this proposal." Asked Arthur one eyebrow raised.

"Surrender or we attack." As Ulric said this his followers drew swords or lit fire balls in their hands.

"Why would he agree to that, that's just stupid." Merlin grumbled to his knights.

"Oh, look at what we have here. Isn't this just great? The runt of a prince born of the pathetic king Balinor, ran away to Camelot!" Ulric let out a bark of laughter.

"Don't. You. Ever. Insult my king or prince " Remus grounded out as he made forward to attack Ulric.

Ulric eyes turned gold as he chanted "Vaki ierlt!" His arm out stretched, pointed towards Remus.

"REMUS!" Shouted Merlin as he ran and helped his friend up off of the floor where he had been thrown due to the spell.

"Ah little prince, what are you going to do now? No more hiding for you." Ulric said to Merlin with slight laughter in his voice as he took a step forward.

Merlin followed his step once Remus was back on his feet.

"Merlin, what are you doing." Said Arthur, his voice coming out harsh due to the slight fear he was feeling.

"Can't you just leave it alone, Ulric. What will you gain? You'll never win." As Merlin said this his posture changed. His back straightened, shoulders went back his chin out. Overall he looked almost...Royal.

"Merlin? You can't be serious, your the Prince of Lunar?"

Merlin turned back to Arthur. " I'm so sorry Arthur. I should have told you but yes I am." Merlin's head went to face the floor.

"MERLIN!" Arthur roared. As Merlin was distracted, Ulric decided it was the perfect chance to attack him.

"Astrice" he yelled. Merlin was tossed back.

Remus growled and shifted into wolf form. He was a beautiful sandy colour. He prowled over to Merlin using his body as a shield between Merlin and Ulric. His teeth on show, he growled at Ulric and his men as Caleb and Remus helped their prince up.

"I take it that you don't want to surrender then?" Asked Ulric in fake innocence.

"Never" said Arthur as he unsheathed Excaliber. " FOR CAMELOT!" He shouted as he raised his sword to the sky.

"Very we'll. ATTACK!" Ulric replied. Then all hell broke lose.

* * *

**AN- **Sorry for the short chapter I had stupid school work to do.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

"Remus, Caleb and Randell, you get Ulric's closest followers. Ulric is mine." Merlin told his knights, they nodded and ran into the battle.

Merlin then made his way over to Ulric who stood waiting for the prince a smile across his face.

"Ah, little prince. What an honour it is for me, I'm sure." Each one of Ulric's words were dunked in a barrel of sarcasm.

"Leave, I dont want to fight you."

"Always were weak. You and your pathetic father." Spat Ulric.

"Your wrong Ulric we're not weak, we're strong. We were smart enough not to get involved in the Great Purge and Uther left us alone. If we had gotten involved he would have seen us as a threat and would have used it as another excuse to get rid of us." Merlin said as the two Ancient Ones circled each other ignoring the battle raging around them.

"We should have done something, we were born to rule over those below us, not be pushed around by that magic hating Uther. " Anger laced Ulric's voice.

"But now what Ulric? Uther is gone, Arthurs king now." Explained Merlin.

"He's the same as his father. He still persecutes magic users."

"Your wrong! Arthur is nothing like his father, he's his own person and he's a great king."

"Ha!" barked Ulric. " You really think that Arthur execpts you. You think he doesn't care that your a socerer, an Ancient One?"

"No, he's a good king. It will take him time to forgive me but he will. He has to." Merlin whispered the last part but Ulric still heard his doubt.

"You don't believe that Merlin, you doubt him. Step down. Let me take what's rightfully ours."

"The kingdom of Camelot is not yours Ulric, neither is Lunar. Camelot belongs to Arthur and always will. He is a great king, he is the one that deserves to rule. Not you! I will help him defend his kingdom from the likes of you, till my last breath wether he excepts me or not." Merlin said sounding more confident then he did before.

"Till your last breath you say? Well that can always be arranged." Ulric said as a small smirk played across his face.

Ulric then pounced towards Merlin transforming during the jump, he landed right on top of him effectively pinning him to the ground.

The large dark brown wolf snapped at Merlin's face as he struggled to free himself under the wolf's grasp.

After a lot of struggling Merlin finally manage to push the wolf off of him, with a little help of his magic, but it resulted in a deep cut across his chest where his chest was caught under Ulric's sharp claws.

Ulric started prowling back towards Merlin. His back low, face scrunched up and fangs showing.

Merlin quickly transformed also copying the stance. His night black fur clashing with the pale white of his fangs.

The two wolves circled each other, both waiting for the right moment to strike. In the end they seemed to leap at each other at the same time. Both trying to bite and scratch the other, both looked like vicious, wild wolves fighting over the last scrap of food.

Eventually Merlin managed to get the upper hand and tossed Ulric across the courtyard. Merlin was about to finish Ulric off with a swift but powerful bite to the neck, when he saw Arthur to the other side of him.

Arthur was strongly fighting against a sorcerer almost ready to finish him off, unaware of the dirty gray wolf that was preparing to attack him.

"ARTHUR BEHIND YOU!" Yelled Leon as he two, noticed the wolf. Arthur swiftly finished the sorcerer and turned around. His eyes widened. He was too late to react, the wolf had already jumped forward. With the intention to kill.

Arthur was saved by a familiar looking wolf, it had jet black fur and entrancing blue eyes. The black wolf had tackled the side of the wolf that was trying to kill Arthur, knocking it straight to the ground. The two wolves fought against each other both landing blows, eventually the grey wolf attacked the black wolf at full force landing a bad mark on his leg. The other wolf powered on and ended up finishing the other wolf off.

The familiar black wolf limped over to Arthur to check if he was okay. "Merlin, you're hurt" said Arthur realising where he remembered the wolf from.

Merlin just collapsed on the ground from exhaustion and blood loss Arthur quickly knelt beside him, resting one of his hands of Merlins fur.

Ulric strolled over to them, back in human form.

"Aww look what we have here, the sorry excuse for a prince too weak to even stand on his own four paws. Then again all the easier it will be to kill you." Ulric smiled a manic grin that made him look slightly insane.

"You won't touch him!" Growled Arthur as he stood, Excalibur gripped tightly in his hand.

"And your going to stop me?" Inquired Ulric, feeling way to confident.

"No, but I will." Said Remus as he plunged his sword into Ulric's stomach when he turned aroud to face the new voice. "That's for giving me my scar." Remus spat as he twisted and pulled the sword from Ulric's shocked body as he fell limply to the floor.

Seeing this many of Ulric's followers turned an fled, only a couple stayed and fought. Though only still having a few numbers Ulric's followers were winning, the knights of Camelot finding it hard to fight against Ancient Ones.

Merlin pulled himself off of the floor wobbling on his, once again human, legs. He had one more task to do.

Merlin closed his eyes, outstretched his hands and looked deep within himself. Searching for the power with in. Once he had located it his body was filled with the warm feeling of his magic and his eyes flew open, golden in colour.

All the enemy sorcerers and Ancient Ones were tossed backwards onto the harsh ground underneath them. Once they had arisen again Merlin said in a strong voice "Leave, I will not allow you to harm Camelot!"

They took one look at Merlin and the shear power he held and fled.

Merlin's eyes faded from gold back to their pure blue and rolled into the back of his head as Merlin crumbled and fell onto the hard, unforgiving ground below.

* * *

**AN- **Oh My Wizard God over 4,000 views, I didn't think I'd get twenty. This is amazing. Thank you everyone.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

"Merlin!" Called Arthur as he dropped down next to Merlin, who was now lying unconscious on the cold courtyard floor.

"Merlin, can you hear me?" Asked Arthur as he shook Merlin's shoulders.

"We need to get him inside, he's lost a lot of blood." Rumus told Arthur, he two was knelt on the unforgiving floor.

Arthur just nodded as he picked Merlin up under his shoulders and legs and carried him to Gaius' chambers.

Arthur burst through the physicians door still carrying an unconscious Merlin.

"Gaius?" Called Arthur.

"I'm here sire." Gaius answered turning around from the workbench he had been at.

"Merlin! What happened to him?" Gaius asked as he motion Arthur to the patients cot so he could lie Merlin down.

"There was the battle, as you know. Merlin and Ulric fought he was about to finish him off when he saved me from a behind attack." Arthur said as he looked down towards his manservant. The person he thought he knew a sorcerer, an Ancient One and a prince all in one.

"He got the mark on his leg from that and I'm sure he got his chest wound from Ulric. Ulric was killed but some of his followers stayed. Merlin, he performed magic Gaius." Arthur explained as he looked up again, towards the physician.

"Sire are you sure your not mistaken?"

"NO!" Snapped Arthur. Remus put his hand on his sword and took a step closer to his prince.

Arthur let out a sigh and rubbed his eye with his palm. "Theres no point in lying to me Gaius I know everything. "

Gaius just nodded to Arthur as he attended to Merlins wounds. It was too much longer till the chamber door flew open once again.

"We heard Merlin was hurt?" Said Gwaine as he Randell, Caleb, Percival, Elyan and Leon all came into the room.

"He'll be alright but he's lost a fair bit of blood and his leg wound will needed stitches. He will find it hard to walk for a couple of days." The physician explain to the group of knights.

The Lunar knights all came and stood in a group just behind Merlin's bed, Gwaine took the stool next to Merlin's bed and asked "When do you think he'll wake?"

"It can be anything from a couple of hours till a day." Gaius told them.

"I'll go tell Gwen what happened." Offered Elyan as he left the chamber.

"I have some duties to attend to. Can you send word to me when he wakes?" Enquired Arthur.

"Of course." Gaius gave a slight bow of his head as Arthur left the room. Shortly after both Leon and Percival followed leaving just Gwaine and the knights of Lunar.

"Do you think we should tell the king his sons injured?" Asked Randell in a whisper to the other knights.

"We should get Merlin out of here before king Arthur makes a rash decision." Remus replied also in a whisper but Gwaine still heard.

"You think Arthur will kill him?" Gwaine asked.

"We can't take that chance. Merlins our prince, we must protect him."

"Him and Arthur are friends even if they don't admit it, I don't think Arthur would over look that even with what has happened. Besides Merlins a prince it'll cause a war if he does." Gwaine said with a happier voice.

"We just can't risk it. Merlin wouldn't forgive himself if he caused a war between Lunar and Camelot, both are his homes." Randell sighed. "When will be able to ride?" Randell asked Gaius.

"A few hours after he wakes" Giaus told them as he made a concoction for Merlin.

"We'll leave as soon as possible. Remus guard the door, just in case." The said knight nodded and went off. "Caleb stay with Merlin, I know what he means to you. I'll go pack our bags ready to leave at short notice." With that Randell turned and left.

Caleb just pulled up a stool on the opposite side of the bed to Gwaine.

"Tell me just this one thing. Have you ever got Merlin drunk?" Gwaine asked said in a mock serious voice.

"Ha! No Merlin never gets drunk because of the fear of what he'll do with his magic, but he does love to play a good prank." Laughed Caleb a smile on his face as he remember their time back in Lunar.

"There was this one time when..."

_Flash back_

It was a bright sunny day in the kingdom of Lunar it's prince and his knight Caleb were planning the perfect prank.

"There's a council meeting this morning, we can get him then." Offered Merlin.

"That's great! That'll teach him for changing all our shirts pink." Exclaimed Caleb. He and the prince had a little prank war with the other knight Remus, who unlike them, never got caught.

So that's how Caleb and Merlin found themselves on the balcony just above the door to the council room with two buckets of water.

"Shhh someone's coming." Whispered Caleb.

The large doors below started to open.

"Ready?" Asked Caleb.

"Yeah. One." Said Merlin

"Two." Replied Caleb

"Three !" They both said as they poured the buckets of freezing water down below.

It was a brilliant prank. It just had one flaw. They didn't know who was below!

"MERLIN AMBROSIAS! SIR CALEB!" Shouted the king. It turns out it was him who had entered the council room.

Both people of the guilty party burst into fits of laughter and stayed laughing even though they were put into the stocks for the next hour.

"Ahh, look what we have here." Said a smug voice in front of Merlin and Caleb. Both looked up simultaneously.

"Ha!" Laughed Remus in front of them. "Do you really think you could prank the king of pranks and get away with it?"

"Well it's not our fault it wasn't you who walked into the council room." Grumbled Merlin, this just caused Remus to laugh even harder.

" I think you may need a few lessons in pranking little cub." Said Remus.

"Hey! Only I'm allowed to call Merlin that!" Called Caleb.

Remus just laughed as he walked over to a basket full of fresh, rip tomatoes.

_End of flashback._

"Then Remus just threw tomatoes at us for the rest of our time in there, but that wasn't the first time we were even in there." Laughed Caleb and Gwaine together.

"That would explain why he likes the stocks so much." Laughed Gwaine.

"Na he's always loved them says it bring him closer to his people, load of ballocks if you asked me" both men burst into laughter.

* * *

**AN- **Sorry I didn't upload yesterday I had a load of art coursework to do its no excuse I know. :(


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen.

Gwaine and Caleb spent the next couple of hours telling each other stories about all the adventures and troubles they got up to with Merlin.

They were brought out of their laughing by a small groan from underneath them.

"Merlin, mate. Are you okay?" Asked Gwaine as both he and Caleb looked down at Merlin, who was starting to wake.

Merlin gingerly opened his eyes, squinting at the light.

"Ca'leb? Gwa'ine?" Merlin asked, his voice not yet properly forming words.

"Here little cub, drink this." Caleb said as he handed Merlin a goblet of water while Gwaine helped him to sit up by leaning him on some pillows.

"Thanks." Merlin said as he handed the goblet back. "Wait! Arthur knows! I've got to go and talk to him!" Merlin said quickly as he tried to get out of the bed.

"Woah, Merlin. Calm down. It's okay, we will bring Arthur here if you want to talk to him." Caleb said softly as he tried to calm Merlin down, while Gwaine tried to push Merlin back onto the bed by his shoulders.

"No. I have to speak with him." Merlin said slightly frantic still struggling to get out of the bed.

"Merlin, mate. We'll bring princess here it's fine." Gwaine told the worried warlock.

Merlin just nodded and laid back down on the bed due to exhaustion.

"Remus?" called Caleb.

"Yeah." replied Remus as he stuck his head through the old physicians' door. "Merlin! You're awake!" He ran up to the patient bed and grabbed Merlin into a bear hug.

"Give him a brake Remus, he's only just got up." Said Caleb finding his friends predicament slightly funny.

Remus broke the hug and looked to Caleb when he spoke to him. "We need to tell Arthur that Merlin is awake." Caleb told Remus.

"Is that a good idea?" Remus asked.

"Yeah, Merlin wants to talk to him about this _predicament_." Caleb told the other wolf.

"And if he doesn't take it well?" Remus said, one eyebrow slightly raised.

"Then we don't let him near Merlin, we do what ever we have to do to keep him safe." Caleb replied simply.

"Yeah, I'd probably join you there. I would never let anyone harm Merlin, not even the princess." Gwaine pitched in.

"Fine. I'll go get him but if I think he's going to start anything, anything at all, he'll have to deal with me." Remus told them as he left the room to find king Arthur.

Arthur was sat in his comfy chair that was in front of the fire in his chambers, he was thinking about the events that had unfolded that day.

No matter how much he told himself magic was evil. Merlin should be evil. He couldn't bring himself to believe it.

Even though Merlin had lied to him, about being a prince, an Ancient One, a warlock! He still couldn't bring himself to be angry.

It felt like it was meant to be. Like deep down he knew it already, that it was suppose to be like this. Like it was destiny for it to be this way.

Arthur was pulled out of his musing by a knock on his door.

"Enter." He called praying that it wouldn't be George, come to fill in for Merlin.

Instead it was a familiar Lunar knight, Remus.

"Merlin has woken." He said simply, though his eyes were trying to read Arthur's expressions and movements looking for any signs of anger or trouble.

Arthur jumped up and headed straight for the door, eager to see Merlin. He was stopped however by Remus, who stood directly in the middle of the doorway.

"If you hurt Merlin, even lay a finger on him in a threatening manner. I don't care who you are, I don't care that you're a king. I will. Kill. You." Remus said in a monotone voice leaving no room for argument.

Arthur simply nodded his head slightly in acknowledgement. Arthur knew Merlin's knights would protect him but Arthur didn't want to hurt Merlin. Deep down Arthur knew he would protect Merlin too.

Remus moved out of the doorway and together they walked down the empty corridor in silence. Arthur and Remus were on their way to Gaius' chamber. This is where it would all change between Arthur and Merlin. Everything would be different. For better or for worse.

Arthur took a deep, calming breath, raised one arm and opened the chamber door.

* * *

**AN- **Sorry for the short chapter, I've had quite a bit to do. I know it's no excuse and I hope you guys are still enjoying this story. :)


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

"ARTHUR!" Merlin practically yelled as Arthur entered the room.

Seeing Arthur come into the room properly, Merlin leapt out of the bed. He took a step towards Arthur but ended up crumbling in a heap on the floor due to his unhealed leg injury.

"AHH!" Yelped Merlin as he fell to the ground. Arthur ran towards Merlin, falling to his knees next to his friend. Caleb, Gwaine, Remus and Gaius all followed Arthur next to Merlin.

Arthur reached out a hand to place on Merlin's shoulder but Merlin flinched away from his touch.

"Arthur I'm sorry. I can explain. Please I didn't mean to. I can explain. Please. Please." Merlin rambled still not totally aware.

"Merlin, it's okay." Arthur tried to sooth the hysteric boy.

"Arthur. I can explain" Arthur placed his hand on Merlin's shoulder in what he thought would be a comforting manor but Merlin just yelled.

"NO! I'm sorry. I don't want to burn. Please."

Arthur just stared at Merlin in shock, he understood that Merlin was still confused from blood loss but it still hurt a little to know that Merlin thought he would have him killed.

"Merlin, it's okay I'm not sending you to the pyre. I'm not going to hurt you." Arthur tried to explain in a calming voice but Merlin was still shaking and mumbling.

Gaius stood up from the floor and made his way to the shelf that was filled with multicoloured potions and mixtures. He returned back to Merlin, who was still on the floor, with a dark green looking potion.

"Some one hold Merlin for me. I need to give him this, It will calm him down." Gaius explained once he was back, knelt on the floor by Merlin.

Gwaine, who was sat directly behind Merlin, nodded and rapped his arms around the shaking warlock in an effort to steady him.

"No. Please." Merlin still rambled out pleas.

"It's alright, Merlin. No ones going to hurt you but I need you to drink this, okay?" Gaius said as he uncorked the potion bottle.

"Gia'us?" Merlin said, confusion laced his voice.

"Yes, my boy. It's me. Can you drink this for me?" Gaius asked while placing the bottle in Merlin's line of sight.

Merlin, still being held in Gwaine's embrace, nodded.

Gaius lifted the bottle to Merlin's lips while Gwaine tilted him back slightly.

"There, that's it." Gaius said as Merlin swallowed down the potion.

The potion took effect immediately. Merlin's shaking slowed and eventually stopped. His posture became less tense and his eyes began to droop from exhaustion.

Gwaine stood from the physician's floor with Merlin in his arms, he gently placed Merlin onto the patients cot once more.

"Will he be alright?" Asked Caleb slightly worried over his prince's frantic behaviour.

"Yes, he should be fine. His confusion was only due to his blood loss, it's to be expected." Gaius assured the Lunar knight.

The night dragged on, Merlin still peacefully asleep.

The next time Merlin awoke, Gaius along with Remus and Randell had retired to their chambers for the night. Arthur was asleep on a chair across the chambers and Gwaine was still awake, sat on the stool next to Merlin's bed.

Merlin opened his eyes slowly, his eyes finding the blurry figure of Gwaine.

"Gwaine?"

"Merlin! You're awake." Gwaine replied to the still sleepy warlock.

"Yeah. Erg what happened, I remember being awake before but..." Merlin trailed off, his eyes widened to the size of plates when he remembered the events of his last awakening.

"Oh God! I was a right mess and in front of Arthur. I was practically crying." Merlin sat bolt upright.

"It's alright mate. Don't worry about it, it fine." Gwaine tried to calm Merlin before he went into hysterics once more.

"Erg. I must have looked so pathetic." Groaned Merlin putting his head in his hands.

"You didn't look pathetic Merlin, you just didn't look all that prince-y." Gwaine said his voice only slightly joking.

Merlin faced Gwaine, sympathy and regret filled his eyes. " Gwaine, I."

"Why didn't you tell me!" Gwaine cut in. " I'm suppose to be your friend, Merlin. I told you things I never told people before, you were my first proper friend and you didn't tell me. Why?" Gwaine asked no anger in his voice.

"I didn't want you to hate me." Whispered Merlin so quite that Gwaine almost didn't catch what he said.

"What? Why would I hate you?" Asked Gwaine curiously, he never grew up in Camelot so he never had such strong views on magic like Arthur did.

"Because Gwaine you once told me that you hated nobles, I didn't want to tell you I was one in case you hated me two." Exclaimed Merlin.

"Merlin, if anyone would have changed my views on nobles it would have been you. What about your magic then, I don't remember saying I ever hated that."* Gwaine said a smile across his face.

"I didn't want you to have to choose between me or Arthur." Merlin tried to explain to the shaggy haired knight.

"Merlin, the only reason I ever I came to Camelot or became a knight was because of you."

"It was?" Merlin said, joy started to fill his body at Gwaine's words.

"Yes. God Arthur's right you really are an idiot sometimes." Gwaine said a full smile on his face.

Merlin returned the smile happily.

"So your a sorcerer and can turn into a big wolf?" Asked Gwaine a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Well, I'm a warlock actually and yes I can turn into what you call a 'big wolf'." Merlin joked, it felt good to talk to Gwaine openly without hiding.

"Ahh Merlin, think of all the trouble we can get up to. You could scare the tavern owners into giving us free ale, we'll be set for life." Gwaine said as he placed and arm across Merlin's shoulders.

Merlin laughed. " I don't quite think it was bestowed on us for that reason Gwaine." A fond smile on his face.

"Ahhh, all the more reason to do it."

"What ever you" Merlin cut himself off with a yawn."Say Gwaine."

Gwaine looked at Merlin, now seeing his friend in a whole new light.

"Go to sleep Merlin. You get to talk to the princess tomorrow." Gwaine said, fondness in his voice.

"Oh joy." Merlin said sarcastically as he led down on the cot once more.

He was exhausted and didn't need to be told twice, Merlin quickly slipped off into a dreamless sleep.

Tomorrow, he would to talk to Arthur.

* * *

**AN-** So that's that chapter done. Reviews and criticism are welcome as always. Thanks to everyone who still reads this story, means a lot.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

When Merlin woke for the third time the sun had already rose. Gaius had gone off to do his daily rounds, Gwaine was fast asleep in his chair and Arthur was no where to be seen.

Merlin rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands and slowly rose from the bed. He knew that he shouldn't get out of bed and it was still hard for him to walk, but he had to go talk to Arthur. No more waiting around.

So Merlin slowly made his way to the chamber door, using random pieces of furniture around the room for support.

He made it to the old door and slowly creaked it open, Remus still stood outside.

"Dang" muttered Merlin, he hadn't thought about Remus being at the door. The brown haired knight would never let Merlin see Arthur, not in his state.

He had to cause a distraction.

Merlin looked around the corridor, for any sign of something to use for a distraction. Then he spotted a stack of poles up against a wall down the corridor.

Merlin out stretched his hand and whispered " Unheran achtung bragdan."* The poles by the wall promptly fell over.

Remus stood up straight from where he was lent against the wall by the door and walked over to the fallen poles. While he bent down to straighten the fallen objects, Merlin used the distraction to hobble across the the corridor using the wall for support.

He was stopped in his tracks by a cough. Merlin turned to face the sound and was greeted by Remus stood in the middle of the corridor with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Did you really think I would fall for that, Merlin. You use to use the same trick back in Lunar when we wanted to sneak around the castle." Remus asked the warlock with one eyebrow raised. Merlin, who was led against the wall for support, just gave one of his signature grins.

"It was worth the try." He replied a massive grin still on his face.

At this Remus' eyebrow rose even higher. "What are you doing out of bed, Merlin. Shouldn't you be resting?"

"Yeah, but I need to go talk to Arthur and stuff." Merlin said.

"Merlin, come on back to bed." Remus said as he unfolded his arms and took a step forward.

"No, Remus. I'm going to talk to Arthur." Merlin said sternly as he took a couple of more steps towards Arthur's chambers.

"Merlin you can barley walk, come on." Remus said taking another step towards Merlin.

Merlin's legs buckled from underneath him and he slid down the wall onto the floor.

Remus just laughed out a fond chuckle. "See, Merlin. Come on back to bed."

Remus crouched down next to Merlin to give him a hand. "No. I'm going to talk to Arthur." Merlin said pouting.

"Don't make me get Randell."

"Go on then he doesn't scare me."

Remus raised an eyebrow. "He may not but he will drag you back to bed."

"I'm not going anywhere till I've spoken with Arthur."

"Merlin." Sighed Remus. "Fine. I'm getting Randell but don't blame me when he drags your ass back to bed." With that Remus headed down the corridor towards Randell's chambers, checking on Merlin over his shoulder every other step.

Once Remus was out of sight Merlin climbed back onto his feet and made his way to the king's chambers.

It felt like an eternity by the time Merlin managed to hobble his way to Arthur's chamber door but once he was there, there was no going back.

Merlin didn't bother knock, old habits died hard he guesses.

Merlin entered the chambers and saw Arthur stood looking out the window over the courtyard, like he usually does when he's thinking.

Merlin entered the chambers and made his way to Arthur using the bedpost for support. He stopped and spoke. "Arthur?"

Arthur turned to face Merlin. "Merlin! What are you doing out of bed?"

Merlin made his way closer to Arthur but his legs were shaking furiously.

"I came to talk to you. About, you know."

"Merlin, go to bed. You can hardly stand." Arthur said simply.

"NO! Why does everybody think I need to rest?! All I want to do is explain this!" Merlin half yelled as he shook more.

"Merlin stop being an idiot. You can't even stand properly your exhausted." Arthur came and stood right next to Merlin.

"No! I'm not going till I've explained." Merlin explained losing his patiences.

Arthur just placed a hand on the back of Merlin's neck, squeezed and dragged him over to a chair.

Arthur placed the shacking warlock in a chair and said, "If you're going to be an idiot and insist you stay, then you might as well sit down. You're shaking like a leaf."

"Oh." Merlin looked down at his shivering legs. "Sorry." He mumbled.

Arthur just shook his head only Merlin would apologise for being exhausted from blood lost.

"Why didn't you tell me, Merlin?"

"I. Um. Well, at first I didn't want you to have to choose between me or your farther because you know. I'm your friend and I couldn't do that to you."

Arthur felt his heart swell a little at Merlin for thinking of him.

"But that was two years ago what about after?"

"There was never a right time." Merlin found his feet incredibly interesting.

"What do you mean there was never a right time! You had plenty of opportunities to tell me!" Yelled Arthur, getting slightly annoyed.

"When, Arthur!? After which sorcerer invasion!? Before or after all the times you said you hated magic? When?" Cried Merlin.

"You know I've change Merlin. You know my views on magic are not the same as my fathers. So why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't want you to hate me! You say time and time again the evils of magic. That those with it are monsters and I never wanted you to see me as that. As a monster." Said Merlin, who was on the verge of tears.

"Surely, you never thought that?" Inquired Arthur, it hurt to see Merlin like this so venerable.

"What was I suppose to think, Arthur. Even though I came from a magical kingdom, all my life people have said to us about the dangers of magic. That those with it are evil. I was born with magic, I guess after a while I started to believe it." Merlin confessed hurt laced his voice.

"Merlin." Arthur pulled Merlin in to a big hug. "Your a lousy servant, totally awful. But I could never, never hate."

"I'm so sorry." Merlin whimpered.

"Shh it's okay. Lets get you to bed." Arthur shushed the warlock, who now had tears silently running down his face.

So the king carried the emotionally exhausted warlock through the castle back to his bed.

* * *

**AN-** *I got the spells for this story from Merlin wikia so sorry if you don't recognise them or their wrong.

Longer chapter for you guys I hope your still enjoying it. I can't begin to thank you guys enough for your support on my story.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen.

Soon after Merlin had recovered from his injures, he and his knights parted Camelot to travel back to their kingdom of Lunar.

"I promise, Arthur. I'll come visit. You're my friend, you all are. That is, if you don't mind me coming to visit?" Merlin babbled to Arthur as he was preparing to depart the city.

"Of course you idiot. God _Mer_lin, I do worry about your kingdom." The Knights of the Round Table, The Princes Pack, Gwen, Gaius, Merlin and Arthur, who were all gathered in the courtyard to say farewell, laughed at the common banter between the king and ex manservant.

Merlin walked over to the Knights of The Round Table and bid them farewell. He hugged them in turn, making sure he told them all to watch over Arthur and to make sure Gwaine didn't get too drunk.

Then he leaned in and whispered into Gwaine's ear. "Make sure Arthur's not too much of a prat." Gwaine just gave his friend a manic grin and promised to do exactly that.

Merlin then went and hugged his first friend of Camelot, Gwen, also biding her farewell.

Finally he told Gaius. "I'll see you soon, Gaius, I promise. Thanks for looking after me here in Camelot, I owe you so much."

"Don't worry about it my boy, just make sure you visit." Replied Gaius, giving his ward a parting hug.

Merlin finally fed farewell and he and his knights rode off to the grand kingdom of Lunar.

It had been three weeks since Merlin had departed and Arthur was starting to truly miss his old friend.

On a bright day in the third week, Arthur went on a hunt with his Round Table knights. They strolled through the forest, their capes blowing in the slight summer breeze.

The hunt was going well, they had managed to catch much more due to Merlin not being around to scare off the pray but that didn't mean they missed it any less.

The Knights and Arthur were really enjoying themselves till a group of bandits attacked. They ran into the clearing the knights were currently in, swords raised and yelling.

"Just great." Arthur said grumpily as he charged into battle with the bandits.

The knights fought bravely but they didn't have to do it for too long. A pack of wolves entered the clearing, their teeth on show and growling in warning.

The bandits took one look at the abnormally large wolves and fled, curses following their retreating forms.

The knights turned to face the new comers.

There was four large wolves in total, three stood slightly behind a black wolf, obviously the packs Alpha.

One had silvery grey fur and the deepest brown eyes. The wolf stood strongly and seemed to be the oldest of the group. _Randell_.

Next was a sandy coloured wolf who had warm green eyes that held a hint of of mischief. He had a prominent scar running across one eye. _Remus_.

Then there was a beautiful auburn wolf with bright amber eyes. He seemed to have, what looked like on a wolf, a grin across his face. _Caleb_.

The Alpha was the most beautifulest out of all the wolves. He had jet black fur, that seemed to be darker then night itself. He held eyes the purest of blue that shone in the pure sunlight and he stood tall and confidently in front of his pack.

"Merlin." Breathed Arthur, entranced by the way the sun glazed on the pack of wolves making them seem mystic and pure.

The black wolf just grinned and leapt over to the king, rubbing up against his side.

There in a forest, in a plain clearing, Merlin and the Prince's Pack had once again been reunited with the king and knights of Camelot in a happy reunion. And it wouldn't be the last time they met again ethier.

The End.

* * *

**AN-** That's the end! I hope you guys enjoyed it. One day this story may be rewritten with some more detail in it.

But important thing to ask, if any of you guy have any ideas or requests for a story you would like, please let me know I would love the ideas.

Thank you ever so much :)


End file.
